The Best Choice
by Nana Lee Jeno
Summary: Kita tidak bisa menggenggam sesuatu dikedua tangan kita sekaligus Karena disaat salah satu akan lepas, maka kita akan melupakan salah satunya untuk fokus pada yang akan terlepas dan akan seperti itu seterusnya Jika kau tidak bisa melepaskan salah satu karena takut yang satu terlukai Maka lepaskanlah keduanya Broken!Markhyuck and MarkMin,Slight!MarkNo and NoRen


**THE BEST CHOICE**

 **SUMMARY:**

Kita tidak bisa menggenggam sesuatu dikedua tangan kita sekaligus

Karena disaat salah satu akan lepas, maka kita akan melupakan salah satunya untuk fokus pada yang akan terlepas dan akan seperti itu seterusnya

Jika kau tidak bisa melepaskan salah satu karena takut yang satu terlukai

Maka lepaskanlah keduanya

 **CAST:**

Broken!MarkHyuck

Broken!MarkMin

Slight!MarkNo and NoRen

(Fem!JeMinHyuck)

 **GENRE:**

Sad romance, hurt, One Shot

 **RATING:**

T

 **Disclaimer:**

Cast milik Tuhan, orang tua masing-masing dan SM Ent

Saya hanya pinjam nama demi kelancaran ff ini

Ide asli milik saya dengan bantuan dari membaca beberapa ff XD

 **Warning:**

Ff ini mengandung unsur GS, pair tidak sesuai, dan mungkin membosankan

Tulisan _**ITALIC**_ menandakan flashback

Hope U Guys Like It!

BRAKK!

Bunyi sebuah barang yang terlempar. Seorang anak laki-laki terlihat frustasi –dilihat dari dirinya yang terus mengacak rambutnya kasar- terduduk di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya.

Entah apa yang membuat Mark –anak tersebut- terlihat begitu frustasi seperti itu.

Donghyuck dan Jaemin.

Hanya nama dua anak itu yang sekarang terlintas di pikirannya. Dua nama berbeda yang tentu saja dengan anak yang berbeda dan dengan dua kepribadian yang berbeda pula, yang sialnya membuat dirinya terjebak dalam sebuah pilihan.

Ya, Mark mencintai dua anak tersebut.

Lee Donghyuck. Dia adalah anak yang hiperaktif, keras kepala, cerewet, kekanakan namun baik hati dan lucu.

Sedangkan Na Jaemin, dia anak yang tenang, dewasa, peduli sesama dan penyayang juga sedikit tomboy.

Dua anak dengan dua karakter berbeda, dan yang lebih sialnya lagi mereka bersahabat. Perlu ditekankan sekali lagi. Mereka BER-SA-HA-BAT.

Dan dengan bodohnya Mark berani mencintai keduanya yang jelas akan membuat mereka menjadi bermusuhan. Atau mungkin mereka sekarang memang sudah bermusuhan karena mereka berdua sudah saling mengetahui jika mereka didekati oleh pria yang sama.

Mark belum memacari masing-masing dari mereka omong-omong.

Dan penyebab ia sefrustasi ini adalah ia yang disuruh memilih salah satu dari mereka oleh mereka sendiri dan itu harus.

Ya, Donghyuck dan Jaemin memaksa Mark harus memilih salah satu dari mereka.

Jika Mark boleh egois, Mark sangat menginginkan mereka berdua. Donghyuck dengan segala kelucuan tingkah lakunya serta Jaemin dengan segala perhatian dan kedewasaannya.

Jujur, Mark tidak sanggup melepas salah satu dari mereka berdua meski itu sama saja dengan ia yang tega merusak persahabatan indah antara Donghyuck dan Jaemin.

 _Ketika sedang mencari buku tentang tari atau dance di perpustakaan kota, tak sengaja Mark melihat seorang gadis sedang menaiki tangga yang cukup tinggi untuk meraih buku yang berada di rak teratas namun yang Mark lihat gadis itu masih belum bisa mencapainya._

 _Markpun berjalan untuk menawarkan bantuan pada gadis itu._

" _Kau butuh bantuan? Akan kuambilkan jika kau kesulitan" tawarnya_

" _Tidak, terimakasih. Aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri" tolak gadis itu_

' _Dasar keras kepala. Sudah tahu dia tak bisa menjangkaunya tapi masih memaksa' gumam Mark dalam hati_

" _Ah, baiklah kalau begitu" ujar Mark dan akan berlalu pergi sebelum..._

" _AAAh!"_

 _Grap_

 _Mark menangkap tubuh gadis itu yang terjatuh saat ia hilang keseimbangan akibat terlalu lama berjinjit._

" _Kau keras kepala sekali. Sudah tahu kau tak bisa menjangkaunya masih saja memaksa" sindir Mark dan menurun gadis itu dari gendongannya_

 _Kemudian Mark mulai menaiki tangga tersebut dan mengambil buku yang terlihat sedikit maju ke depan –karena dari tadi ditarik gadis itu- dan memberikannya pada gadis tersebut._

" _Lain kali, terimalah bantuan dari orang yang menawarkan bantuan padamu jika kau memang kesulitan" pesan Mark_

" _Ne, gomapseumnida" ujar gadis itu sambil menunduk_

" _Aku Mark" ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya_

" _Donghyuck imnida" jawab gadis iitu dan membalas uluran tangan Mark_

Itulah pertama kalinya Mark bertemu dengan Donghyuck dan menyadari jika gadis itu adalah hoobaenya saat melihat seragam yang dikenakan gadis itu. Dan yang Mark tahu, Donghyuck sangat ahli dalam menyanyi dan bermain piano.

 _Saat ingin mengambil gitarnya yang tertinggal di ruang musik, tiba-tiba Mark mendengar suara dentingan piano yang sangat lembut. Dan ketika Mark membuka pintu, pemandangan pertama yangia lihat adalah Donghyuck yang terlihat menikmati permainan pianonya diiringi dengan nyanyian yang indah._

 _Yes you're my baby baby baby_

 _Baby baby baby_

 _Yaksokhae geudaedo naman bomyeo_

 _Naman saranghae~_

" _Wah, daebak! Kau benar-benar hebat" pujinya sambil memberi applause_

" _Ah, Mark sunbae. Gomapseumnida pujiannya" jawab Donghyuck malu_

" _Aku baru tahu jika kau memiliki suara yang lembut dan manis. Sampai-sampai aku ingin tidur mendengarnya" canda Mark_

" _Kau itu memuji atau menghinaku sih, sunbae?" cibir Donghyuck sambil mencebikkan bibirnya_

" _Bercanda, Donghyuck sayang. Tapi sungguh, suaramu itu lembut dan manis. Mau berkolaborasi satu lagu denganku?" tawar Mark sambil mengambil gitarnya_

" _Memangnya sunbae bisa bernyanyi?" ejek Donghyuck_

" _Hey, kau jangan menghina ya. Setidaknya aku sangat ahli bermain gitar dan rapp" sombong Mark_

" _Ya ya ya. Aku tahu itu" ujar Donghyuck dan kembali duduk di depan piano_

 _Suara petikan gitarpun terdengar sebagai intro lagu yang akan mereka mainkan. Donghyuckpun mulai menekan beberapa tuts piano hingga terdengar sebuah nada yang indah._

Disaat itulah Mak sadar akan sesuatu. Dia mengagumi dan mulai menyukai Donghyuck. Di balik sifatnya yang keras kepala dan kekanakan, Donghyuck adalah orang yang menyenangkan. Mark merasa sangat nyaman berada di sisi anak itu. Meski mereka lebih banyak cekcok daripada akur, namun itu semua adalah tanda bahwa mereka saling menyayangi.

Ah, jangan lupakan lagi satunya. Saat bersama Donghyuck, tentu berbeda saat bersama Jaemin.

Saat bersama Jaemin, Mark merasa jika ia harus lebih gentle. Karena sungguh, Jaemin itu gadis yang unik. Di balik sisi anggunnya yang ia tunjukkan pada Mark, Jaemin adalah atlet taekwondo sabuk hitam. Bahkan Mark pernah melihat Jaemin berkelahi dengan seorang preman jalanan saat ia sedang asyik berjalan pulang. Saat itu, ia tidak sengaja melihat Jaemin berusaha melindungi seorang anak kecil yang akan di culik oleh preman tersebut.

 _Mark sedang menikmati semilir angin sore saat berjalan pulang di area ia sedang asyik berjalan, tiba-tiba ia melihat keributan di jalan kecil belokan depan. Mark segera bersembunyi ketika melihat seorang preman sedang berkelahi. Dan saat Mark tahu siapa yang berkelahi dengan preman tadi, ia hanya melotot kaget._

" _Hah?Yang benar saja gadis itu? Ingin cari mati apa?" gumamnya_

 _Bukannya Mark tidak mau menolong, hanya saja ia tidak pandai bela diri dan ia juga tidak suka berkelahi. Ketika preman tersebut akan memukul wajah gadis yang ia lawan, gadis itu memelintir tangannya kebelakang punggung preman itu hingga terdengar bunyi 'krak' seperti tulang yang patah. Mark hanya meringis ngeri membayangkan jika ia yang dipatahkan tulangnya oleh gadis itu. Karena kalah, preman tersebutpun lari dari gadis itu._

" _Jangan pernah tampakkan wajahmu lagi jika kau tidak ingin mati di tanganku!" teriak gadis itu marah_

 _Dirasa aman, Mark keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menghampiri gadis tadi yang sekarang tengah berusaha menenangkan seorang anak kecil._

" _Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Dia tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Tenang ya, anak manis" ujar gadis itu sambil memeluk anak kecil tersebut_

" _Hiks, eonni yakin dia tidak akan muncul lagi?" tanya anak kecil itu_

" _Tentu. Jika ia muncul lagi, akan eonni penggal kepalanya. Bagaimana?" yakin gadis itu_

" _Hiks, gomaweo eonni" kata anak kecil itu_

" _Ehem.." Mark berdeham kecil menarik perhatian "hmm, mianhae. Aku tahu aku pengecut tidak membantumu tadi. Apa kau terluka?" tanya Mark pada gadis itu_

" _Ah, gwaenchana. Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Aku juga baik-baik saja. Gomapta, sudah memperhatikanku" jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum_

" _Aku Mark.."_

" _Na Jaemin.."_

Dari situlah Mark tahu Jaemin adalah gadis yang kuat dan penyayang. Mark benar-benar merasa lemah jika dibandingkan dengan Jaemin. Mark juga tak menyangka jika Jaemin mengikuti club badminton bersama dirinya di sekolah. Selain jago bela diri, Jaemin juga ahli dalam olahraga lainnya bahkan yang ekstrim sekalipun.

 _Meski latihan telah usai, Mark belum beranjak akan pulang. Ia masih asyik memperhatikan Jaemin yang sedang berlatih sendiri dengan memantulkan shuttlecock ke dinding. Mark hanya tersenyum geli melihat penampilan Jaemin. Rambut yang di kuncir kuda tinggi, lengan kaos yang di singkap ke bahu, bahkan gadis itupun tidak peduli roknya tersingkap tinggi saat gadis itu dengan semangatnya menangkis shuttlecock._

" _Ehem.." dehem Mark_

 _Jaemin langsung membalikkan badannya. Dengan ekspresi terkejut, ia langsung merapikan lengan kaos dan roknya serta melepas kunciran di rambutnya._

" _Hey, hey. Mengapa kau harus melepas dan merapikan semuanya? Aku suka dengan penampilanmu yang tadi. Kau terlihat lebih cantik seperti tadi" goda Mark_

" _Sunbae pasti berpikir aku adalah gadis yang aneh. Aku tahu aku sedikit tomboy, tapi aku harus tetap terlihat anggun kan, karena aku seorang gadis" ujar Jaemin_

" _Kau tidak perlu terlihat anggun untuk cantik. Dengan penampilanmu yang apa adanya, pasti ada yang akan tertarik padamu. Kau itu cantik dengan penampilan boyish sekalipun" puji Mark_

 _Jaemin hanya menundukkan kepalanya malu._

" _Mau kutemani latihan?" tawar Mark_

 _Jaemin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sebagai jawabannya_

Mark menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Mark sendiri bingung, bagaimana bisa ia jatuh cinta pada dua gadis sekaligus bahkan dengan karakter mereka yang berbeda?

Yang membuatnya frustasi adalah kejadian tadi siang. Saat Mark mengajak Donghyuck untuk kencan di cafe dekat taman kota, tiba-tiba Jaemin datang dan bertemu dengan mereka. Dan yang paling membuatnya frustasi adalah ketika Donghyuck dan Jaemin saling menyalahkan karena merebut crush sahabatnya sendiri. Dari situlah Mark tahu Donghyuck dan Jaemin bersahabat.

 _Mark dan Donghyuck sedang menikmati kencan mereka di cafe. Mark menceritakan banyak hal mulai dari masa kecilnya yang memalukan hingga hal-hal lucu yang lainnya._

" _Sunbae, kau benar-benar konyol" ujar Donghyuck sambil tertawa_

" _Sungguh, Hyuck-ie. Aku tidak tahu jika di toilet itu ada hyungku. Aku biasanya akan membuang air rebusan mie di toilet dekat dapur. Karena pintunya terbiasa ditutup jadi kukira tidak ada orang disana dan aku menyiramkan air rebusan itu lewat celah pintu. Dan tiba-tiba ada suara teriakan yang ternyata itu suara hyungku yang terkena air rebusan tadi" jelas Mark_

" _Astaga, sunbae. Kau membuat mataku berkeringat" kata Donghyuck sambil mengelap matanya_

" _Itu namanya air mata tahu" sungut Mark dengan wajah flatnya_

 _Donghyuck masih tetap tertawa meski sudah tidak bersuara. Mark tertegun dengan cara tertawa Donghyuck. Anggun dan manis. Mark mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium pipi Donghyuck._

 _CHUP!_

 _Donghyuck yang tak sadar situasi hanya diam karena terkejut._

" _Mark sunbae.." sapa seseorang_

 _Tidak hanya Mark, Donghyuckpun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada orang tersebut karena merasa familiar dengan suara itu._

" _Jaemin.." ujar Mark dan Donghyuck bersamaan_

" _Donghyuck, apa yang kau lakukan dengan Mark sunbae disini?" tanya Jaemin_

" _Kami sedang berkencan, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Donghyuck balik_

 _Jaemin mengambil gelas yang berisi air putih entah milik siapa dan.._

 _BYURR!_

 _Menyiramkannya pada wajah Donghyuck._

" _Oh, jadi ini yang kau sebut sahabat? Menusuk dari belakang? Jika itu maumu, ayo kita lakukan!" marah Jaemin_

" _Ya! Jaemin. Kau ini apa-apaan? Apa maksudmu hah?" bentak Donghyuck_

" _Kau tahu, Mark sunbae itu crush-ku. Dan kau berani merebutnya? Sahabat macam apa kau ini?" balas Jaemin_

" _Hey, mana aku tahu jika yang selama ini kau ceritakan adalah Mark sunbae. Dan lagi, aku tidak merebutnya. Mark sunbae itu crush-ku!" bantah Donghyuck_

" _Apa? Jadi selama ini.." kaget Jamin_

" _Ya. Selama ini yang aku ceritakan padamu juga Mark sunbae" jawab Donghyuck_

 _Mark merasa ia hidup dalam sebuah drama. Dan sialnya drama itu ia yang menyebabkan. Apa ini? Sahabat yang saling berebut seseorang? Sungguh Mark tidak tahu jika mereka bersahabat dan bagaimana bisa pula Mark menyukai keduanya?_

" _Kau mundur saja, Jae. Aku satu langkah lebih unggul darimu dan sepertinya Mark sunbae juga akan memilihku daripada gadis aneh sepertimu" sindir Donghyuck_

" _Wah, kau percaya diri sekali. Baru satu langkah unggul saja kau sesombong ini. Aku tidak yakin Mark sunbae akan menyukai anak manja dan keras kepala sepertimu" sindir Jaemin balik_

" _Donghyuck, Jaemin. Hentikan! Kita diperhatikan oleh banyak orang" lerai Mark_

" _Diam!" bentak Donghyuck dan Jaemin_

 _Mark langsung terdiam_

" _Ini semua salahmu sunbae!" tuduh Donghyuck_

" _Jadi, siapa yang akan kau pilih?" tanya Jaemin_

" _Hey, kalian ini bicara apa? Aku harus memilih apa?" tanya Mark bingung_

" _Aku atau Jaemin. Kau harus memilih salah satu sunbae" tegas Donghyuck_

" _Aku menyayangi kalian berdua, okkey. Jadi jangan bertengkar dan mempermalukan diri kalian sendiri disini. Ayo, kita pergi" ujar Mark menghindar_

" _Tidak, sunbae. Harus salah satu. Aku atau Donghyuck" perintah Jaemin_

 _Mark hanya diam saja. Tidak, ini buruk. Mark harus bisa membuat keputusan yang tepat._

" _Beri aku waktu, okkey. Sekarang, ayo kita pergi"_

Mark hanya mampu menunduk dan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa ingin pecah. Hingga ia tidak sadar saat seseorang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya orang itu

"Entahla, Jeno. Aku bingung harus membuat pilihan seperti apa" jawab Mark

"Apa ini berkaitan denga dua gadis yang kau ceritakan itu?" tebak Jeno

Mark hanya diam dan Jeno menganggap itu artinya iya.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, Mark. Pilihlah salah satu. Jika sudah seperti ini, kau sendiri yang akan susah" kesal Jeno

"Tapi, Jeno. Aku tidak bisa" bantah Mark

"Kau harus, Mark. Jangan egois. Pikirkan juga perasaan mereka. Kau pikir mereka tidak akan terluka jika kau tetap memilih keduanya? Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk tidak seperti Renjun dulu" paksa Jeno

Mark hanya menghela napas keras.

"Kau tahu belut?" tanya Jeno

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Mark balik

"Anggap mereka adalah belut" jawab Jeno

"Mengapa harus belut?" tanya Mark penasaran

"Sudahlah, turuti saja" bentak Jeno

"Okkey okkey" pasrah Mark

"Bayangkan di kedua tanganmu ini kau sedang memegang belut" perintah Jeno

"Bagaimana bisa? Itu mustahil. Belut itu licin" protes Mark

"Maka dari itu, jangan serakah" sindir Jeno

Mark hanya mendengus sebal pada sahabatnya ini.

"Ketika belut ditangan kananmu akan lepas, kau pasti akan berusaha melepas belut ditangan kirimu untuk memegang yang ditangan kanan. Begitu pula dengan sebaliknya dan akan seperti itu untuk seterusnya" jelas Jeno

Mark diam mendengar penuturan Jeno yang memang benar.

"Jika kau tetap memaksa memegang keduanya, mereka tetap akan terlepas salah satu. Jika kau tidak mau salah satu terlepas dan terlukai.." Jeno mengambil nafas sejenak "maka lepaskan keduanya" lanjutnya

Mark menolehkan kepalanya pada Jeno meminta penjelasan.

"Itu adalah pilihan terbaik, Mark. Dengan begitu mereka akan merasakan hal yang sama. Terlukai dan kecewa. Mungkin itu terdengar jahat, namun itu lebih baik daripada hanya salah satu yang merasakan" terang Jeno

Mark tertegun dengan jawaban Jeno. Jeno benar. Jika ia memilih Donghyuck, maka Jaemin akan terluka dan sebaliknya.

Mark tersenyum saat sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya. Ia kemudian memegang tangan Jeno dan tersenyum pada sahabat cantiknya itu.

Jeno yang melihat senyum Mark, merasa akan ada bahaya yang terjadi.

Saat ini menunjukkan waktu pulang sekolah. Mark mengajak Donghyuck dan Jaemin pergi ke taman belakang sekolah untuk menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

"Jadi sunbae, siapa yang akan kau pilih?" tanya Donghyuck

"Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf pada kalian. Karena aku, kalian jadi bertengkar sebagai sahabat. Jadi-" ucap Mark

"Langsung saja intinya sunbae" potong Jaemin

"Baiklah. Terimakasih kalian berdua telah hadir di hidupku. Donghyuck, meski kau kekanakan dan keras kepala tapi kau mampu membuatku bahagia disisimu. Jaemin, kau adalah gadis tangguh yang dewasa dan membuatku nyaman bersamamu. Aku tahu ini terdengar jahat. Namun, itu semua karena aku menyayangi kalian berdua. Aku tidak bisa memilih salah satu dan melepas yang lainnya. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kalian berdua. Aku.." jelas Mark

"Mark.." panggil seseorang

Donghyuck dan Jaemin ikut melihat pada orang yang memanggil Mark tadi.

Lee Jeno, senior mereka dari major fashion. Bidadari SOPA, begitulah julukkannya karena ia yang memiliki wajah cantik, tubuh tinggi semampai yang indah dan etika yang baik.

Di lihatnya Jeno berjalan mendekati Mark dan-

CHUP!

Mengecup pipi kanan Mark singkat yang membuat mereka terkejut.

"Hai, sayang" sapa Mark dan mengecup pipi kiri Jeno "oh ya, tadi aku mau bilang aku sudah memiliki kekasih. Perkenalkan, Lee Jeno kelas 2-2 major fashion. Kalian bisa memanggilnya bidadari SOPA" ujar Mark

Tentu saja Donghyuck dan Jaemin tahu itu sehingga mereka hanya membungkuk memberi salam.

Jeno hanya tersenyum melihat Donghyuck dan Jaemin yang terlihat terkejut dan juga kecewa.

"Maaf jika perhatian yang selama ini kutujukan pada kalian terlalu berlebihan dan membuat kalian seperti ini. Itu semua karena aku menyayangi kalian seperti adikku sendiri. Aku tahu aku telah melukai kalian. Maafkan aku. Mulai sekarang, kembalilah menjadi sahabat. Sahabat sebelum kalian mengenal Mark Lee yang brengsek ini. Jangan bertengkar lagi dan aku akan tetap menyayangi kalian seperti adikku" jelas Mark "aku pulang dulu. Sayang, ayo pulang" pamit Mark dan mengajak Jeno pulang

Donghyuck dan Jaemin masih terdiam. Jadi, selama ini Mark hanya menganggap mereka adik? Perasaan mereka menjadi campur aduk. Antara sedih, kecewa, marah dan merasa bodoh. Harusnya mereka sadar jika Mark menyayangi mereka layaknya adik dan mereka bukanlah tipe Mark. Harusnya mereka tahu jika Mark menyukai gadis seperti Jeno yang memiliki segalanya. Mereka melupakan fakta bahwa Mark dan Jeno adalah pangeran dan putri sekolah ini. Mark yang tampan dan Jeno yang cantik.

 **END**

 **EPILOG**

Mark merasa lega. Akhirnya beban yang ia pikul beberapa hari sudah terlepas. Meski Mark harus berbohong, setidaknya memang ini jalan terbaiknya.

"Aku lega akhirnya kau bisa mengambil keputusan juga" ujar Jeno

"Ya. Itu semua berkat kau. Terimakasih sudah mau membantuku bersandiwara" balas Mark

"Andai saja Renjun tahu hal ini, kau pasti akan di hajar olehnya" sungut Jeno

"Biarkan saja. Toh, hitung-hitung kau balas dendam atas perlakuannya dulu. Lagipula nanti yang bertengkar juga kalian" ejek Mark

"Ya! Setelah aku membantumu kau seperti ini padaku? Awas saja jika aku bertengkar dengan Renjun, kau orang pertama yang aku cincang" ancam Jeno

Saat mereka baru keluar dari gerbang, Jeno melihat Renjun sedang bersidekap dan bersandar pada lampu jalan.

"Sudah selesai kencannya?" tanya Renjun sambil tersenyum

"Jun-ge.." sapa Jeno sambil berlari menghampiri Renjun dan memeluk laki-laki itu

Renjun balas memeluk Jeno.

"Ya! Kalau mau bermesraan jangan disini" sinis Mark

"Kau itu, sudah mau aku berbaik hati 'meminjamkan' kekasih cantikku ini padamu kau marah padaku. Jika sampai ada yang kurang dari kekasihku ini, aku akan membunuhmu" kesal Renjun

"Jeno itu sahabatku. Sudah, pergilah sana! Kalian membuat mataku sakit" ejek Mark dan berlalu pergi

"Sudah, jangan hiraukan dia. Dia baru saja patah hati. Ayo kita pergi ke cafe. Aku lapar" rajuk Jeno sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya

"Baiklah. Apapun untuk bidadariku yang cantik" sahut Renjun dan merangkul pundak Jeno sambil berjalan

Renjun sangat beruntung bisa memilik kekasih seperti Jeno. Sudah cantik baik hati pula.

Mark iri melihat Renjun dan Jeno. Meski Renjun pernah melukai Jeno, namun Jeno mau memaafkan dan tetap bersama Renjun.

"Hah, tahu begini mengapa tidak kupacari sendiri saja Jeno dari dulu?" gerutu Mark

Well, Mark. Penyesalan selalu datang terakhir.

 **END**

Satu lagi FF abal bin absurd muncul~

Aku tahu ini jelek, jadi maafkan aku yang sudah nekad mempost FF ini.


End file.
